Trapped
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: A prank goes wrong. Matsuoka-cest. Rated T to be safe.


**Trapped**

Rin had his back to the wall while he wiped his sweaty hands on his jogging pants. He wondered how he even got in this mess; trapped in his sister's bathroom closet. Rin looked around seeing all the feminine products and the towels stacked neatly on each other. All he wanted to do was put a rubber spider in his sister's closet to scare her, but his plan back fired when she came home. He was in such a panic, Rin dashed to her bathroom and hid in the closet. Not his brightest idea. His body stiffened when he heard the bathroom door open.

"Ugh, why did I let those boys throw me in the water?" Gou sighed as she pulled out her ponytail, "Ow, the chlorine made my hair all rough." She looked at herself in the mirror, occasionally making funny faces at herself. Rin mouthed _idiot_ as she giggled. Rin could see her through the blinds on the closet door. "I guess I should I should shower." She sighed playing with her red hair again. Rin felt his face get hot as he processed the words in his mind.

Gou walked over to the glass shower doors and opened them. She bent over to reach for the handle to turn on the water. With a shutter of the pipes, water shot from the shower head, slightly scaring Gou. The water had soaked the left arm of Gou's uniform jacket. She sighed and tossed it over the toilet.

Rin's heart pounded as she unbuttoned her top and stopped at her chest, showing just a part of her pink bra. Gou tapped her finger on her chin as she thought. She looked at the closet door, her finger tapping faster. Rin felt his stomach do a backflip as she took a step towards the door. Gou sighed and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, hanging it on the handle of the bathroom door. Rin sighed slightly, easing just a bit off the wall.

Gou sat on the toilet and untied her shoes, kicking them off with a sigh of relief. Rin eyed the thigh high socks; he felt a blush creep over his face when Gou slowly rolled them off. Gou threw them somewhere near her shoes. The steam from the shower started to make it hot in the bathroom. Rin wiped his forehead on his sleeve. Gou stood, unzipping her skirt, and wiggled her hips. They fell on the floor with a small _pat._

Rin put his face in his hands, shaking his head and thought _why is this happening to me? _He looked up again at Gou, who was looking at herself in the mirror once again. He watched his sister's finger trail from her neck, over her breast and down her hip with an uncomfortable eye. Rin couldn't help but stare at her; to other boys she was beautiful. He shook his head of those thoughts; Gou was his little sister.

"Oh," Gou sighed, "I wish my boobs were bigger or my hips were wider. I look like a twelve year old girl…" Gou poked at her hips again. Rin looked back at her sister, his eyes widening when he saw her reach her arms around her back. Rin jolted off the wall and through the door.

"Rin!" Gou shouted as she covered her body with her hands, "You pervert what are you doing in my bathroom?!" Rin looked at her red face, a blush mixed with anger and confusion. As he looked down at her half-naked body, Rin shuddered for words he couldn't find. He just dashed out of the bathroom in a hurry. Gou walked over to the door and shut it softly, continuing on to her shower.

* * *

Gou walked out into the kitchen with her wet hair twisted in a towel. Her eyes widened as she noticed Rin leaning on the counter eating a sandwich. Rin turned around, his faced rushed red as soon as he saw her and turned back to his ham sandwich. Gou took in a deep breath and walked over to the refrigerator, taking out ingredients for her own snack. Her eyes glanced over at Rin a few times, on the fourth time their eyes met and sent a shiver up her back. Rin's face became serious, yet his blush was still present.

"Gou," he said harshly, "You shouldn't think such negative things about yourself. You're beautiful just the way you are." Gou's face flushed as Rin stared intently at her. She walked over to him and his harsh face became panicked. Rin shut his eyes as she got closer; the scent of strawberries his nostrils. He felt her lips on his cheek. They were warm and soft. His eyes shot open and he looked down at his sister, who had to get on her toes just to reach him.

"Thank you, Onii-chan…"

* * *

_A reminder you are beautiful just the way you are..._


End file.
